fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryou-chan's Idol Rescue Mission
Ryou-chan's Idol Rescue Mission (りょうちゃんのアイドルレスキューミッション Ryou-chan no Aidoru Resukyū Misshon), also known as Magical Idol Ryou-chan's Idol Rescue Mission (マジカルアイドルりょうちゃんのアイドルレスキューミッション Majikaru Aidoru Ryou-chan no Aidoru Resukyū Misshon), is a magical idol series by Cure Wonder. The story is about a 13-year-old rookie idol named Makino Haru becoming a magical idol for an idol studio to save some idols who became corrupted by an evil idol studio. Plot A 13-year-old genderfluid girl named Makino Haru is a rookie idol at Ikebukuro Idol Training Academy. She quickly grew popular due to her adept dancing, her beautiful singing, her cuteness, her skill to play both male and female roles, and her vocal range. Since she can sing like a boy and a girl, she is nicknamed "Ryouseirui-chan" or, more commonly, "Ryou-chan". One day, an inhabitant of the World of Talent by the name of Sakana came down to Earth and appeared before Haru. He claimed to work for an idol studio for talented idols called Pure Water Studio and invited her to work there; she agreed. Then he gave Haru the ability to transform into a magical idol named Magical Idol Ryou-chan to save idols who were corrupted by an evil idol studio called Dark River Studio that is also the rival of Pure Water Studio. Characters Main Characters *'Makino Haru' (真木乃晴 Makino Haru) Voice: Sanae Kobayashi (Speaking voice), Ying (Singing voice) Haru is the main character of the series. She is a positive and happy-go-lucky genderfluid girl who is more mature than most kids of her age. She is hard-working and responsible. Haru enjoys being an idol and dressing in boys', girls', and gender-neutral/androgynous clothes. She has the ability to transform into Magical Idol Ryou-chan (マジカルアイドルりょうちゃん Majikaru Aidoru Ryou-chan). *'Sakana' (魚 Sakana) Voice: Akira Ishida Sakana is an inhabitant of the World of Talent. He came to Earth seeking a talented idol to help save the corrupted idols. He has her working in Pure Water Studio and is her manager. Villains *'Makino "Taidako" Meiko AKA Empress' (真木乃怠惰子恵子 AKA エンプリス Makino Taidako Meiko AKA Empurisu) Voice: Aya Hirano (Speaking voice), Ankoku (Singing voice) Meiko, or nicknamed Taidako by her family, is lazy and dislikes hard work; she is Haru's older sister. She is also arrogant, vain, envious, bratty, whiny, and immature. She used to be an idol until the day Haru became a more popular idol than her. After her retirement, she has various part-time jobs in her civilian form. As Empress, she is the head of Dark River Studio and corrupting the idols that work there. Corrupted/Saved Idols WIP Supporting Characters *'Fukui Haruki' - Haruki is Haru's best friend and Haruko's older twin brother. He is mature and level-headed, willing to give advice to anyone who wants or needs it. *'Fukui Haruko' - Haruko is Haru's best friend and Haruki's younger twin sister. She is cheerful and energetic; she is also absent-minded at times, but is willing to help others. *'Mr. Makino' - Mr. Makino is Haru's father. He is a positive and caring man who does not give up until the very end. *'Mrs. Makino' - Mrs. Makino is Haru's mother. She is a serious and hard-working woman who does not like laziness, but also has a joking and teasing side. *'Makino Daisuke' - He is Haru's and Meiko's younger brother and he is the oldest of the siblings. *'Makino Hayate' - He is Haru's and Meiko's younger brother and is the second oldest of the siblings. *'Makino Asaka' - She is Haru's and Meiko's younger sister and is the third oldest of the siblings. *'Makino Amaya' - She is Haru's and Meiko's younger sister and is the third youngest of the siblings. *'Makino Keiko' - She is Haru's and Meiko's younger sister and is the second youngest of the siblings. *'Makino Hiraku' - He is Haru's and Meiko's younger brother and he is the youngest of the siblings. Locations *'Ikebukuro Idol Training Academy' - The school that Haru attends. *'Pure Water Studio' - The studio that Sakana and Haru work at. *'Dark River Studio' - The studio that Meiko works at. *'Kibougaoka' - The city that is in Ikebukuro and where the story takes place. *'World of Talent' - The homeworld of Sakana. Items *'IdolChanBrace' (アイドルチェンブレス AidoruChenBuresu) - A device that allows Haru to transform into Magical Idol Ryou-chan and other forms. *'Magical Charm Mic' - A magical microphone that allows Magical Idol Ryou-chan to use her singing as a weapon. Music Theme Songs WIP Insert Songs *My Feelings Will Reach You *Make a Deal With Me (Don't Say No) Merchandise Albums WIP Other WIP Trivia WIP Category:User:Cure Wonder Category:Fan Series